


Just My Luck

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Weather, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Road Trips, Snow and Ice, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne Tarth is stuck at Riverrun when the trains are stopped due to the bad weather. So is Jaime Lannister. Both know each other from work, but both have an antagonistic relationship. So when Jaime offers to drive Brienne home when his father lends him a company car, Brienne is doubtful that she won't kill him on the journey.</p><p>Based on the prompt from Lady In Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_in_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt from Lady In Red on Tumblr. Here's the prompt.
> 
> This week’s US weather is making me want a one-shot in which Brienne and Jaime are coworkers and the trains stop running due to weather so one of them gets roped into driving the other one home. The weather of course turns what should have been a short drive into something that takes several hours, giving them time to go from total silence to awkward conversation to bickering to enjoying each other’s company.

Just My Luck.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _“Gods damn it!”_ Brienne cursed inwardly as she heard the announcement in the train station.

**_‘We’re sorry, but due to the weather conditions the trains have stopped running indefinitely. We apologise for the inconvenience and hope to have the trains running again soon.’_ **

Brienne wanted to rage, but she was not that kind of person. At least she wasn’t normally. Today had sorely tested her patience.

 _“How in the seven hells am I going to get home?”_ Brienne thought to herself as she made her way outside the station. Everyone was looking to get taxis and that was when she saw him. Jaime Lannister.

“Wench! What are you doing here?” He called out to her. Brienne wanted to take that moment to curl into a ball and be swallowed up by the snow covered ground she was standing on. Jaime simply walked over to her, grinning. He knew how she hated to be called Wench, but he did it on purpose to get a rise out of her. She was not going to fall for it this time.

“I _was_ trying to get home. Like I do every day? Why are you here?” Brienne asked, trying to act like she didn’t care. Jaime smirked.

“Well, like you, I take the train every day. Today is obviously a bad day for transport.” Jaime replied. Brienne just glared at him.

“I’ve never seen you on the train before. Ever.” Brienne stated. Jaime shrugged.

“I’ve seen you plenty of times Wench. You don’t take much notice of what’s going on around you. You’re always too busy reading work files. Do you have a life beyond the office or do you save it for when you get home to your secret boyfriend and poodle?” Jaime asked. Brienne scowled then.

“I don’t have a secret boyfriend, and I would never own a poodle. That’s more your style right? High maintenance dogs for a high maintenance guy?” Brienne shot back. Jaime, if possible, smirked wider and let out a laugh.

“Well I happen to own a cat. Dogs are too high maintenance even for me.” Jaime stated. Brienne rolled her eyes. She shifted her messenger bag on her shoulder and started walking. “Wench where are you going?” Jaime called out and she heard him run after her. She almost hoped he would slip over in the icy sludge outside the train station, but he didn’t, and she immediately felt bad for thinking such a thing. Brienne sighed as she looked at Jaime.

“Well unlike you, I don’t have a rich father who has a fleet of limos to get me home in these situations, so I’m going to try and find a way to get myself home.” Brienne replied. She started walking again.

“I don’t know about a fleet of limos, but he does have company cars and he’ll probably let me drive one home.” Jaime stated, as he walked alongside of her. Brienne wanted to scream in frustration. Today had already been a shitty day. She didn’t need Jaime Lannister rubbing her face in it. He was still following her as she walked back to the office. The Lannisters had their fingers in every pie, and their office in Riverrun had just named a new partner today. Not Brienne, of course not. Brienne was never likely to become a named partner. She was so furious when she came across Cersei Lannister talking with Taena Merryweather and Falyse Stokeworth earlier that day.

_“So it’s Taena against Tarth? No contest there. Tarth’s a big ugly bitch with no social skills whatsoever. She’ll never make partner. You’ve got it in the bag Tae?” Falyse stated. Cersei snickered._

_“Oh but we have to be seen to be being equal. After all, Brienne Tarth has been working here for ten years. As father says ‘we must give the little people a chance and put on a good show’ as if that makes any difference in the grand scheme of things. She is a big, ugly bitch with no social skills. Taena is prettier and has a better image for the firm. Whatever cases she’s won don’t mean a damn thing really.” Cersei stated. Brienne felt herself trembling with rage as she moved away from the conversation._

Of course, they’d been correct. That afternoon, Brienne was informed that Taena would be making partner over her. Taena who’d only been working at the firm for two years over Brienne’s ten. Taena who hadn’t even won more than half a dozen cases compared to Brienne’s flawless and undefeated record. The only one who was even close to her was Jaime Lannister. He was also undefeated, but he’d been a lawyer longer than her, of course. Which meant that Jaime held the record really. All Brienne could think in that moment when Tyrion had come to tell her was that they sent him to tell her because he would never be a named partner either. Tyrion was a dwarf, and as such he knew he wasn’t what the Lannisters wanted as a poster image. Tyrion was smarter than her and Jaime and deserved to be a partner more than either of them, but he had not been made one either. It made Brienne furious how good looking people were given everything, whilst ugly people like her were made to scrounge for whatever they could scrape together. They entered the office just as Tyrion was about to exit. Tyrion looked at them.

“Weren’t you both going home?” Tyrion asked.

“The trains were cancelled. The weather, you know how it is.” Jaime stated. Brienne just looked at her shoes. Tyrion sighed.

“Well we have got one of the company cars. No drivers though. So you’ll have to drive Brienne, Jaime.” Tyrion stated. Both Jaime and Brienne gaped at Tyrion as if he had lost his mind.

“You can’t be serious!” They both exclaimed and then frowned at each other.

“I cannot drive her home. That’s ridiculous!” Jaime stated angrily.

“I don’t want you to drive me home! You’re an insufferable ass!” Brienne exclaimed back.

“Where the hell are all the drivers anyway?” Jaime asked angrily.

“I’ve got the last driver I’m afraid brother. And I’m off to Winterfell. Jaime, you’re registered to drive the company cars as a named partner. Brienne isn’t. You can’t leave the poor woman stranded here. After all you both head to King’s Landing every day. It shouldn’t be too difficult for you to stand each other’s company for a few hours.” Tyrion stated. Before either Brienne or Jaime could answer, Tyrion was already on his way out of the building. “I’ve got to go. I’m already running late and I’ll probably be even later with this weather. Catelyn Stark hates to be kept waiting and considering how much work it took to get her to agree to this meeting I don’t want to push my luck.” Tyrion stated. Then he was gone and it was Jaime and Brienne staring at each other.

“Well, come on Wench.” Jaime stated. Brienne glared at him.

“Stop calling me that.” Brienne hissed. Jaime just grinned.

“Look, you need a ride home. You may be boring and ugly, but a lady shouldn’t be left stranded.” Jaime stated. Brienne itched to hit him at that moment, but she didn’t. It wouldn’t have helped her situation at any rate. So Brienne followed him as he went to the resources office, grabbed the keys for the company car, as poor Podrick Payne gasped and stuttered before Jaime reassured him that Tyrion knew they were taking the car, having been stranded. Pod nodded his understanding and then he too was gone. Pod lived close to the office so was often the first one in and the last one out. Mainly because of how close his apartment was.

Brienne stared at the car as they got to the building’s car park. Jaime led her over to where the company cars were parked and Brienne was sure someone was playing a joke on them.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Jaime exclaimed. The car was a tiny, beat up, blue Mondeo and Brienne had a bad feeling that the thing would give out before they were halfway down the street, let alone last until King’s Landing.

“Are you sure this car is going to make it out of the car park?” Brienne asked. Jaime frowned and then went over to the driver’s side and opened the car.

“Not really. But it must be working or Tyrion wouldn’t let me take it. He likes you, he wouldn’t leave you stuck with me for too long.” Jaime stated. Brienne sighed as she looked at the beat up car.

“Well we might as well give it a try. What else do we have to lose?” Brienne stated as she went to the passenger side.

“That’s the spirit Wench.” Jaime shot back cheerfully, and Brienne found herself wanting to hit him again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had been on the road for half an hour when Jaime decided to make conversation.

“So? Why didn’t you apply for partner this year? You’d have been better at it then Taena Merryweather. The stupid idiot’s only won a handful of cases.” Jaime stated. Brienne sighed.

“I did. Taena was picked over me. According to your lovely sister, there was no way I would ever get partner over Taena because I’m a big, ugly bitch with no social skills apparently.” Brienne shot out. Jaime looked horrified.

“What?” Jaime asked.

“You heard me. Apparently, your father says you must all ‘consider the little people’ and make a good show, but Taena was a shoe in. Much prettier than me and more sociable apparently, and a much better image for the firm.” Brienne replied. Jaime looked angry then, his hands clenching on the wheel.

“Well you are ugly. I’m not going to lie to you.” Jaime stated. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn’t. Brienne frowned.

“If you were only going to tell me something that I already knew then you could have just shut up and not wasted your breath. I know I’m ugly and I know I’m not the most social person in the world, but neither of those things should matter.” Brienne stated angrily. Jaime didn’t say anything else.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

About an hour and a half into their drive, halfway between Riverrun and King’s Landing, the car decided to die.

“Fuck!” Jaime cursed angrily. Brienne wanted to agree with him, but she didn’t feel the need to repeat what Jaime had already said. It would be a waste of breath after all. Brienne took out her phone. Then let out a frustrated groan. “What?” Jaime asked her.

“My fucking phone is dead.” Brienne stated bluntly. Jaime blinked and then looked at his own phone.

“Mine isn’t getting any signal.” Jaime said.

“So we’re stranded here?” Brienne asked.

“Looks like it Wench.” Jaime replied.

“Fuck!” Brienne exclaimed angrily.

“Couldn’t agree with you more.” Jaime stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Half an hour later, Jaime and Brienne were both completely silent in the car.

“So Wench, have you gotten your phone back to life?” Jaime asked. Brienne scowled at him.

“Stop calling me that! It’s bad enough that I’m a good lawyer and I don’t get any respect for it because I’m an ugly woman, without you calling me Wench and mocking me all the time! I should damn well quit but I’m not stupid and the actual job pays, which means I can actually pay my bills. So quitting would be stupid just for my pride. But of course you’ve never considered that. You’re Jaime Lannister. Everything fell into your lap. You have everything you could possibly want and more and you spend your time taunting someone who will never go anywhere else. Haven’t you got better things to do?” Brienne yelled. Jaime blinked, looking at Brienne as though seeing her for the first time.

“I... I never thought that... well I didn’t think you hated being called Wench that much. I just... I was just teasing you Brienne. Besides that, you’re right. You should have gotten partner. You’ve done more for the firm then fucking Taena Merryweather. I'd have fucking voted for you at any rate. As for them talking about your looks, fuck them. You’re... well I won’t lie to you, there are prettier girls. But I don’t know anyone with half as much balls as you, or with as many won cases under their belt, apart from me of course. And you’ve got endless legs, and your eyes are the prettiest I’ve ever seen, I can’t lie about that. So what if you’re not a fucking supermodel? That doesn’t win cases. Cersei, Falyse and Taena are a bunch of bitches trying to claw at you because you were born to this. You were born to be a lawyer and win cases. They’re struggling with the few cases that they have. If you quit my father would have to depend on them more and he’d lose business.” Jaime said. Brienne stared at Jaime for a long moment, wondering just what in the Seven Hells had just happened. Jaime had never been kind to her. He’d always been rather cruel. Now he was being nice, even complimentary, and Brienne wasn’t quite sure how to react. “Well come on Brienne. Say something.” Jaime asked after a few long moments. Brienne took a deep breath.

“Did you just say you'd have voted for me?” Brienne asked.

“I wouldn’t lie about it. You were the best candidate. I don’t know how Cersei convinced my father that Taena would be better.” Jaime replied. Brienne couldn’t help smiling then.

“Thanks. I know we spend most of the time yelling at each other, but it’s nice to know that you appreciate my work. For what it’s worth, you’re a great lawyer too. You’ve got more cases under your belt then I probably ever will.” Brienne said. The snow was starting to fall again, and Jaime and Brienne were both worried.

“Did you know I never wanted to be a lawyer originally? My father insisted. ‘Lannisters are not artists Jaime’ that’s what he told me. ‘You’re my son and heir and you will take over the firm one day’ that was another one. I would have been happy sketching silly pictures of people for the rest of my life. But that wasn’t good enough for Tywin Lannister.” Jaime said sadly. Brienne clenched her fists, then she reached out with her left hand and touched Jaime’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Being a lawyer was what I always wanted. My father supported me. You should have had a right to the same thing.” Brienne said softly.

“Well, then I wouldn’t have met you, now would I? I’d be some starving Picasso in Paris or something.” Jaime replied. Brienne laughed.

“You also wouldn’t be stuck in this car with me, about to freeze to death.” Brienne commented. Jaime smirked. Then he blinked as he looked at his phone.

“Oh my Gods, I think I’ve actually got signal. Let me try and get through to the RAC or something.” Jaime stated. He tried to ring, and Brienne inwardly cheered when it worked.

“They’ll be here in an hour. We’ve got to try and keep the windows clear so they’ll see us. I told them we’re getting half buried in snow though.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded as she opened her window, knocking the snow from it, and then closed it again. It was getting colder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“It’s been two hours where the fuck are they?” Jaime cursed. Brienne didn’t know what to say. They had been waiting for what felt like forever, until she noticed headlights.

“Jaime! I think that’s them!” Brienne exclaimed. Jaime’s eyes widened and he opened the car door and waved at the truck.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So they couldn’t find us?” Brienne asked.

“Too much snow apparently.” Jaime replied. They were now on the move again, after about half an hour, and the car was warmer now too.

“So you have a cat?” Brienne asked.

“Yeah.” Jaime said.

“So do I, believe it or not.” Brienne said honestly. Jaime let out a laugh.

“Really? What do you call it?” Jaime asked.

“Coco. Don’t ask why. She’s a little bit evil, but she gets on with me well enough.” Brienne said. “What about yours?” Brienne asked, as Jaime stopped laughing. He grinned.

“Oh, my one is called Lion. Not very imaginative, but she doesn’t seem to care.” Jaime replied. Then it was Brienne’s turn to laugh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had taken them another two hours to get back to King’s Landing. Jaime dropped Brienne off at her apartment.

“Thanks Jaime. For driving me back and everything.” Brienne said as she got out of the car.

“Hey, Brienne?” Jaime asked. Brienne turned around looking at Jaime as he sat in the driver’s seat, smiling at her.

“What?” Brienne asked.

“I’ve got to take the damn car back tomorrow. Fancy catching a ride with me? We’ll both be exhausted anyway what with the time we’ve got back here. Two is better company on the road. Besides, you wouldn’t want me to drive into a hilly embankment and blow up this hunk of junk by falling asleep at the wheel now would you?” Jaime asked. Brienne let out a bark of laughter.

“Okay Jaime. Two conditions.” Brienne said.

“And what might those be?” Jaime asked.

“One, you never call me Wench again. Two you let me get the coffee.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned widely.

“Oh you can get the coffee, but I can’t possibly promise to never call you Wench again. It’s rather become a term of endearment.” Jaime said. Brienne couldn’t help laughing as she walked up the stairs of her apartment and watched Jaime drive off after she opened the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So _that_ is how you and dad got to like each other Mum? Really?” Genna Lannister asked her mother.

“Yeap that’s the story behind how we actually decided to start dating.” Jaime told his fifteen year old daughter. Genna let out a giggle that Jaime couldn’t help thinking was very like Brienne’s laugh.

“But that’s just... Dad, if a guy ever talked to me like that I would hit him! You’re lucky Mum’s got more patience than Baelor the Blessed!” Genna exclaimed between fits of laughter. Brienne shook her head in exasperation.

“What with you, Galladon, Gerion, Alysanne and Joanna, I think I’ve got plenty more to make me patient Genna.” Brienne stated. Genna just giggled more.

“I’m so glad the others are in bed. You would have had to tone the story down for them. Besides, it’s Christmas Eve and it’s snowing. Can we just go and build snowforts and have a snowball fight tomorrow?” Genna asked. Jaime grinned at the idea but Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Genna, we have to go to Grandpa Tywin’s tomorrow for Christmas dinner.” Brienne stated. Genna groaned as though someone had stabbed her through the heart.

“No! Not Grandpa Tywin’s house! Can’t we go to Grandpa Selwyn’s or Uncle Tyrion’s?” Genna pleaded.

“Grandpa Selwyn is in Dorne with Olenna, and Uncle Tyrion will be there tomorrow too.” Brienne replied. Genna frowned, wrinkling her nose in the same way Jaime had seen Brienne do a thousand times.

“Yeah but Aunt Cersei will be there too and I hate her!” Genna exclaimed unhappily.

“Well we all make sacrifices for the ones we love sweetling. Go to bed. We’ve all got a long day tomorrow.” Brienne told her eldest child. Genna almost deflated in front of her but then cheered up.

“Hey, this means I get to chat to Amelie about how her martial arts classes are going! Uncle Tyrion and Aunt Tysha will bring Amelie won’t they?” Genna asked excitedly.

“Like I said, we all have to go.” Brienne said. Genna looked happier at the prospect of chatting with her favourite cousin.

“Goodnight Mum! Goodnight Dad!” Genna exclaimed happily, as she kissed them both on the cheek before bounding off up the stairs to bed. Brienne looked at Jaime who was still grinning at her.

“Maybe we should have another one. It’s not like we can’t afford it what with you being a named partner now.” Jaime said. Brienne let out a snort.

“How many kids do you think I’m gonna have Jaime Lannister?” Brienne asked. Jaime just carried on grinning.

“Just one more I think. Make it all even. Six kids instead of five, and maybe we’ll have another boy so everything is even.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head, but even as she did, the thought of another baby crossed her mind.

“What would we call a boy?” Brienne asked.

“Maybe Selwyn after your father? What about a girl?” Jaime asked. Brienne smiled.

“Arianne maybe?” Brienne said. Jaime and Brienne left their kitchen and made their way up to bed, thinking about how they should really thank Tyrion again for making them take that road trip in the first place. 


End file.
